Romeo & Juilet Alternate Ending
by TragicAtBest13
Summary: This is my alternate ending of Romeo and Juliet that I did for my end of the year English project. Btw, I got a 100%! ENJOY!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm bored, and I've been wanting to write this for a while. This is my Romeo and Juliet Alternate Ending that I wrote for my freshmen English class, and by the way, I got a 100% and a smiley face on this. At first, I was going to rewrite the whole last act, but that took up so much time, so I decided to just rewrite the last act, which took me two days to write. So yeah, enjoy my alternate ending of Romeo and Juliet!**

**ACT V**

_**Scene 3**_**. **_**A churchyard; in it, a monument belonging to the Capulet's.**_

_Enter _PARIS _and his_ PAGE _with flowers_.

**Paris**

Hand me that flashlight, boy. Stay back.

Turn off yours and mine would be off as well, so I won't be seen.

Go stand guard under those trees, so no one shall pass by.

Whistle to me as warning when someone is near.

Hand me those flowers, so I could give dear Juliet one last gift.

**Page**

Remember sir, for I am still a child, and is still afraid to be here alone in the dark.

But I'll swallow that fear tonight, and brave the darkness.

**Paris**

Such beautiful flowers, I bring for my deceased bride, to match her beauty.

My sorrowful tears fall for you,

And the night gives me cover as I weep.

[BOY _whistles_]

Has someone arrived to this graveyard, at such a late hour?

Who is this person?

[_Enter_ ROMEO _and _BALTHASAR _with a crowbar and a pickax_]

**Romeo**

Hand me the pickax and the crowbar.

Holds onto this letter will you, Balthasar? In the morning see to it that you deliver this letter to my family.

Give me the flashlight. If you hear or see anything

Stay where you are and don't interrupt me no matter what.

I'm going in to give a ring to Juliet so she can forever wear it.

A very precious ring that I need for important business.

If curiosity gets the better of you and you come in,

I swear to God, I will kill you

And feed your body to the coyotes, understood?

**Balthasar**

I understand and will not give you any trouble, sir.

**Romeo**

Thank you for showing your loyalty.

Live life well and goodbye, friend.

**Balthasar** (_aside_)

I'll stay behind, here and wait.

For I worry of his well-being and state of mind.

[ROMEO _opens the tomb_]

**Paris**

Isn't that the banished Romeo Montague?

Who murdered my love Juliet's cousin, Tybalt?

Does he come here to inflict such a shame?

To respect these resting bodies; I'll stop this Montague

From performing such juvenile antics.

I shall have my vengeance for the departed.

Obey and come with me; for you must die!

**Romeo**

I must die, and that is the reason I came.

Good man; don't tempt such a desperate man, which is me.

Please, leave me alone. Don't add fuel to my already burning fire

And make me angry with fury. Please leave!

Live well, and run away from such a madman, who is I.

**Paris**

I'm not going to listen to you.

I plan to arrest you for I know you are going to commit a hateful crime.

[_They fight_]

**Page**

Oh my God, people are fighting!

I'm going to get the police! [_Exit_. PARIS f_alls_]

**Paris**

I'm dying. If you'll be kind, sir

Open up the tomb and lay me down near my dear Juliet. [_Dies_]

**Romeo **

I'll do as you say, but who are you?

Oh, God! Murcutio's relative County Paris!

I believe my servant had said something to me.

I didn't pay attention, but I think he told me Paris should have married Juliet.

I think I heard him, but then again, I could have been hearing things.

I am so sorry, Paris. I'll bury you, respectively.

Oh Juliet. How she makes this place beautiful and bright

Even though she is no longer alive!

[_Lays him in the tomb_]

The love my life, my wife, Juliet;

Death has taken her living breath away

And her lips, still crimson red, and her cheeks, pale.

Her dear cousin, Tybalt, also lies here;

Please forgive me for your sudden fall.

Ah, dear Juliet, my love, how I wish I could have saved you,

But don't worry, for I'll be with you so soon.

This vile of poison, one sip will be the cause of my everlasting sleep.

May this end my life quickly…

[_Enter _BALTHASAR _with a letter in hand and a flashlight_]

**Balthasar**

Romeo! Romeo!

I just remembered that I was supposed to give you a letter.

A letter from Friar John! He said it was written from Friar Laurence.

It's supposed to explain something about Juliet!

Please forgive me for breaking your promise, but I was told to give this to you immediately,

But it seems I have forgotten. Please read this letter!

**Romeo**

I'll forgive you for interrupting me, Balthasar.

This letter, you speak of, it's about my Juliet?

**Balthasar**

Yes, it is.

**Romeo**

Give it here.

Wait a minute.

This letter explains that Juliet isn't dead!

She has taken something that puts her in a death like coma!

It says here she'll wake up soon!

Oh, Balthasar, this is the greatest news I have ever gotten!

Thank you so much for remembering this!

If you would have come any later, I might already been dead!

**Balthasar**

Dead? Romeo, did you plan to really kill yourself?

All because Juliet is also dead?

**Romeo**

That doesn't matter now, Balthasar!

Don't you see, my love is going to wake up soon

And I'll be here waiting for her.

[_Enter_ FRIAR LAURENCE, _with a flashlight, crowbar, and a shovel_]

**Friar**

Dear God, Romeo is that you?

Thank heavens! So you got the letter from Friar John!

[_Enters the tomb_]

**Romeo**

Friar Laurence?

I just now got this letter explaining everything.

I was told a letter was from the friar, but have completely forgotten;

All because Balthasar told me the news of Juliet's death,

But now I know my love isn't truly dead.

I was so close to drinking this poison, and going to be with Juliet forever!

**Balthasar**

Please forgive me, Lord,

For I had just remembered the letter Friar John had given me.

Thank God, I decided not to truly leave this place, and stay behind and wait for Romeo.

**Friar**

Yes, it is rather fortunate for you to stay behind.

Dear God! Is that Paris? Dead?

Romeo, did you kill Paris?

**Romeo**

Unfortunately, yes, friar, I did.

I was so angry and upset and I wasn't thinking, friar!

I'm so sorry!

**Friar**

Balthasar would you be so kind and leave us alone?

**Balthasar**

Yes, Friar. (_Leaves_)

**Friar **

We'll talk about this later

For Juliet is starting to wake up.

[JULIET _wakes_]

**Juliet**

Friar? Friar Laurence?

Is that Romeo I see with you?

Romeo is that really you?

**Romeo**

Yes! Yes, Juliet it's me!

I was so close to killing myself to be with you,

But I had just now gotten a letter explaining everything!

I have never been so happy to be alive in all my life!

**Juliet**

Oh, Romeo! I have never been so happy in my life as well!

Just seeing you here, is such a relief!

I thought you would never come,

And leave me to wake up all alone!

**Romeo**

No. I'll never do that to you.

I promise.

[_They kiss_]

Oh, Juliet, I thought I would never kiss your lips ever again!

[_They kiss again_]

**Chief Police Officer** (_within_)

You said you heard people fight, boy?

Where?

**Romeo**

Oh no, it's the police!

Why are they here?

**Friar**

I don't know, but you two must leave quickly!

We mustn't let both the police and your families see you two!

Hurry up and go back to Mantua and I'll be there soon.

[_Enter_ BALTHASAR]

**Balthasar**

Romeo, the police are coming!

**Romeo**

I know Balthasar.

You must leave, but first can I have that letter I gave you back?

**Balthasar**

Yes, but why do you want it back?

**Romeo**

Because this was my suicide letter, but I'm still alive and you don't need to give this to my family.

Friar, please explain everything to both our families,

For what Juliet and I have done. Goodbye.

**Juliet**

Yes, goodbye.

[_Exit_ ROMEO, JULIET _and_ BALTHASAR]

**Boy**

This is the place where I heard fighting.

**Chief Police Officer**

Look its Paris, dead!

Where did the murderer go?

Boy, did you see who came here?

**Boy**

I think it was that Montague, Romeo?

I couldn't get a good look at him, but I think it was him.

**Second Police Officer**

Sir, Friar Laurence is in here!

And Juliet is missing, sir!

Her body is gone!

**Third Police Officer**

It's true, sir!

She's gone!

**Chief Police Officer**

What? That can't be? She's dead!

Friar! Explain yourself!

Where is the body of Juliet Capulet?

And where is Romeo Montague?

[_Enter_ PRINCE, MR. _and_ MRS. CAPULET _and others_]

**Prince**

Why was I called here so early in the morning, Chief?

**Mr. Capulet**

Why am I here? I heard something has happened.

**Mrs. Capulet**

Yes, we were called saying something had happened here.

On the streets, people are saying ''Paris is dead''

And that ''Romeo has come back''.

Is any of this true? Where is my daughter?

She isn't here!

**Prince**

What has happened officer?

**Chief Police Officer**

Paris is dead, I'm afraid?

Juliet's body is missing and we've been told Romeo had killed Paris.

**Mrs. Capulet**

What? Romeo killed Paris?

**Mr. Capulet**

This can't be!

[_Enter_ MR. MONTAGUE _and others_]

**Mr. Montague**

Why am I here?

I received a call from someone, saying I should come here.

**Prince**

Montague, it has appeared Romeo has come back and supposedly killed Paris.

Also, Juliet's body is missing.

**Mr. Montague**

So much bad news, I have gotten today!

Sadly my wife has just died from such worry for our son!

And now this! Romeo killing Paris and Juliet is missing?

**Prince**

Friar, do you know anything?

**Friar**

Yes, unfortunately, I have news to tell you all, about Romeo and Juliet.

**Prince**

Please explain.

**Friar**

Yes. Romeo and Juliet are husband and wife. I married them, and on that same day, Tybalt had died by Romeo's hand, and Romeo has been sentence to exile. Then Juliet is told she has to marry Paris, and comes to me, desperately looking for help. To either kill herself or find a way to get out of this situation. So, I come up with the plan to give her a sleeping potion, which makes it look like she has died. I then wrote a letter to Romeo, explaining to come here and get Juliet when she wakes up. The letter was sent with Balthasar, who witnessed Juliet's funeral, and went to Romeo, telling him the news. Balthasar had forgotten to give Romeo the letter, but fortunately remembered just before Romeo was about to kill himself. Then, I come here, to see if Romeo has come, and I find that he has. Yes, Romeo had killed Paris, but he wasn't thinking straight, when he did. I'm afraid; Romeo and Juliet are long gone.

**Prince**

I see, and what about you boy? Why were you and Paris here?

**Boy**

Paris came here to bring flowers Juliet and told me to stand guard.

Then someone came, and he and Paris began to fight,

So I ran off to get the police.

**Prince**

I believe the both, of you. Both Juliet and Romeo are missing,

And on the ground here is a vile empty of its contents, probably the poison Romeo was going to use.

The servant, Balthasar is missing as well.

Please, Officer go and find him and question him, when you do.

[_The police officers leave_]

Dear families. Capulet and Montague,

Both your children ignored the facts that they were enemies

And became lovers and I believe you both should do the same and end the fighting?

It would bring such peace to this city.

Please do it for not me, but for your children, who learned to love each other?

**Mr. Capulet.**

Yes, I do agree. This fighting raging on, has made me tired, and too many people have already died.

Montague, let's make a truce to never fight.

**Mr. Montague**

Yes, I agree as well. This fight has been going on too long.

Capulet; truce to never fight.

**Capulet**

Yes, truce.

**Chorus**

And so the fight between the Capulet's and the Montague's is now over.

Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet unknowingly ended this fight with their love.

Both the lovers were never found after the friar went to them in Mantua.

He, himself, doesn't know where they had run off to, but believes they are somewhere, living a truly beautiful life, full of such love, only those two could have.

_**THE**__**END**_


End file.
